The Wild Brunch
General facts Name The Wild Brunch Season 1 Episode 2 Production Number 102 Original Air Date September 25, 2008 Writer(s) Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage Director Mark Piznarski Summary There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good cat fight!!! It's the day right after the Kiss on the lips party and Serena receives a cold reception from her former best friend Blair. Blair reveals that she knows that Serena and Nate slept together, before Serena mysteriously went to boarding school. Then Serena decides to take Dan to Chuck's fundraiser brunch at The Palace. Meanwhile little Jenny asks Blair for advice, and Blair realizes that she maybe gains something by allowing Jenny into her inner circle. Episode recap When it comes to Manhattan Upper East Side what is never bound to change is that as soon as a social event is done - Blair's Kiss On The Lips Party - another one is right on the way: Sunday Brunch at The Palace. And everyone can join. Well, not everyone. Family Humphrey, for instance, is kind of not invited. Well, it has to be said that RSB - the Rich Sunday Brunch - isn't the major issue in Dan Humphrey's mind. He can not forgive himself for the way he said bye to Serena the previous night, a miserable wave. Meanwhile Serena, former-bad-girl-turned-into-SS aka Saint Serena, is filling her brother Eric in on the whole 'wave' drama. Eric is kind of stunned and claims that he definitely "wouldn't have taken Dan for a waver". As soon as Dan decides to ask Serena out again, the Blondie is heading to Blair's. Unfortunately Blair gives her the cold shoulder. Yep, the whole sex secret is out and Blair lets her BFF know from this point on Serena had better stay away from her, her boyfriend Nate, and all their friends. "You're done" is Blair's less-than-sympathetic verdict. At The Palace, while Dan is waiting for Serena, another van der Woodsen shows up. It's Lillian. And the woman doesn't seem that thrilled to see her former artistic boyfriend's offspring drooling over her sophisticated daughter. Lillian is definitely relieved Humphrey Jr. isn't the only one waiting, though. Nate wants to talk to Serena, as well. Anyway, as soon as Chuck shows up, Nate goes away because he has to keep Chuck away from Dan, since Chuck kind of wants to knock Humphrey Jr. off. Do not forget that Dan did punch Chuck at the 'Kiss On The Lips' benefit because of his unwanted advances on lil sis Jenny. And speaking of Jenny... she stops by Blair's, seeking advice and friendship. After discovering that Jenny is the sister of Serena's mystery man, Blair allows her to enter her inner circle by giving her an expensive dress as a gift. An Eleanor Original, also known as "the uniform of B's private army". At the same time, Serena is back at The Palace and Dan is there waiting for her. He apologizes to her for the whole wave thing and asks her to have lunch with him. Unfortunately, Lillian shows up and... Guess where Serena and Dan are going to grab some delicious food?! Yep, the Sunday Brunch. Blair can't believe Serena actually had the nerve to show her face so soon, but Chuck claims it will definitely be fun. Nothing better than some good drama to shake up the lives of these bored rich kids. Managing to shake Blair's watchful eye, Nate steals a moment alone with Serena. He has to talk to her, he says seriously. In Chuck's room. Serena pretends to resist for at least five seconds, then gives in and heads to the room - leaving Dan all by himself. Nate is about to catch up with Serena but Blair decides now is a good time for the two of them to advance their relationship. And where else? In Chuck's room, of course, where - what a surprise - Serena is waiting for him. An awkward moment ensues, and then the two former friends attack each other... verbally of course. After all, who wants to go back to RSB with a broken nail? Brunch wasn't an easy time for Dan, as well. He discovers that Lillian is having an affair with Chuck's father, and then Chuck blurts out Serena and Nate's past naked mistake. Dan is hurt and tells Serena he's leaving. She tries to go with but he tells her, in no uncertain terms, not to bother. The Upper East Side world lost its fascinating light, after all... underneath all that gold and glitter is a just a whole lot of tarnish. And once home, Dan tells Jenny and Rufus, that he and Serena are too different and not meant to be. Elsewhere, Nate informs Blair about their choices: Either forgive and forget or finally break up? They make up... but Serena is still persona-non-grata. And apropos of van der Woodsen Jr.? As Gossip Girl says: "We hear S left today's brunch with no friends, no boy, nowhere left to run. It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move Serena. And no one will be watching." Memorable Quotes Dramatis Personae Starring * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen Special Guest Stars Co-Starring Music * "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farell * "Shut Up And Drive" by Rihanna * "When Did Your Heart Go Missing" by Rooney * "Ballad of Gus and Sam" by Ferraby Lionheart * "Tell Me About It" by Joss Stone * "The Queen And I" by Gym Class Heroes * "Believe" by The Bravery